List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV
Currently aired programs 'IBC-13' 'Local' *''My Family Xyriel'' (May 6, 2013-present) *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' (May 5, 2013-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (June 15, 2013-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (June 3, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (November 20, 2000-December 14, 2002, February 25, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (September 14, 2001-October 2002, June 30, 2012-present) *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' (Septemebr 29, 2012-present) *''Born to be a Star'' (September 30, 2012-present) 'Foreign' *''Palabra de Mujer'' (April 1, 2013-present) *''Once Upon a Love'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''Amor Bravío'' (May 6, 2013-present) *''I Need Romance 2'' (June 17, 2013-present) 'Anime' *''InuYasha'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000, June 17, 2013-present) *''Astro Boy'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''Kirarin'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, June 30, 2012-present) 'Cartoons' *''Pop Pixie'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Barbie'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Grossology'' (July 11, 2010-June 23, 2012, April 6, 2013-present) *''Sofia the First'' (May 6, 2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (May 4, 2013-present) *''Maya & Miguel '' (April 6, 2013-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, June 5, 2011-present) *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, June 10, 2011-present) *''World Pool Masters'' (June 17, 2013-present) *''ONE FC'' (April 6, 2013-present) *''Donaire Flashback'' (September 30, 2012-present) *''The Main Event'' (2008-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (April 21, 2013-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (March 29, 2013-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, July 11, 2010-present) 'Viva Channel' 'Reality' *''Popstar Diaries'' (July 13, 2010-present) *''@Annebishowsa'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''KC.com'' (July 7, 2012-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''Especially 4 U'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Becky Nights'' (2012-present) *''KaraOkray'' (February 15, 2013-present) 'Comedy' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Wapak'' (April 1, 2013-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (June 3, 2012-present) 'Music Video' *''Exercise'' (2013-present) *''Daily Top 10'' (July 2, 2012-present) *''The OPM Show'' (July 2, 2012-present) *''Concert'' (July 16, 2012-present) *''Live at Amerasian'' (2012-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Star Yayey'' (July 16, 2012-present) *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (July 16, 2012-present) *''Front Row'' (2012-present) Upcoming programs 'Telenovelas' 'Mexican' 'Asianovelas' 'Korean' 'Taiwanese' Previously aired programs 'Local' 'Dramas' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (May 15, 2011-June 25, 2012) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, July 12, 2010-April 28, 2013) *''May Bukas Pa'' (June 6, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Pinokyo's Time'' (July 2, 2012-October 5, 2012) *''Estudyante Blues'' (July 2, 2012-September 17, 2012) *''Flames'' (July 14, 2010-June 26, 2012) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, July 17, 2010-September 26, 2012) *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (October 8, 2012-May 3, 2013) *''Esperanza'' (July 2, 2012-June 15, 2013) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1998-2002, July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, July 13, 2010-October 20, 2011) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (July 6, 2012-September 28, 2012) *''WOW!'' (1998-2002, July 15, 2010-September 23, 2012) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (October 24, 2011-September 24, 2012) *''Dalawang Busoy'' (July 5, 2012-September 27, 2012) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (July 17, 2010-September 26, 2011) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (July 17, 2010-Janaury 14, 2012) *''Chikalectric'' (July 16, 2010-September 30, 2012) *''Daily Top 5'' (July 12, 2010-June 28, 2012) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) 'Game Shows' *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, June 6, 2011-June 23, 2012) *''Fighting Family'' (June 11, 2011-September 22, 2012) 'Music Videos' *''Music K-POP'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''OPM TV'' (July 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (July 12, 2010-Septemnber 26, 2011) *''Cristinetopia'' (June 11, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Reality' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (June 5, 2011-September 22, 2012) *''SM Little Stars'' (July 11, 2010-September 23, 2012) 'Sports' *''PBA D-League'' (January 1, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (September 29, 2012-February 2, 2013) *''Shakey's V-League'' (May 5, 2012-June 23, 2012) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (2012-April 21, 2013) *''Stoplight TV'' (July 17, 2010-September 29, 2011) *''Milo World of Sports'' (November 11, 2012-February 3, 2013) *''WWE Raw'' (April 27, 2013-June 8, 2013) 'Variety shows' *''I Am Sarah'' (July 1, 2012-September 23, 2012) *''Pop Girls'' (July 11, 2010-June 24, 2012) *''Viva Concerts'' (July 14, 2010-June 27, 2012) 'Movie Blocks' *''Now Showing'' (1999-2002, June 7, 2011-June 26, 2012) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, June 9, 2011-June 28, 2012) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, June 6, 2011-June 25, 2012) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, July 2, 2012-March 23, 2013) 'Foreign Shows' 'Telenovelas' *''Maria Isabel'' (October 1, 2012-February 1, 2013) *''Mar de Amor'' (October 1, 2012-February 1, 2013) *''Teresa'' (October 1, 2012-May 3, 2013) *''Rosalinda'' (February 4, 2013-May 3, 2013) 'Asianovelas' *''Forbidden Love'' (June 4, 2011-October 15, 2011) *''City Hunter'' (October 3, 2011-January 20, 2012) *''In Time with You'' (October 22, 2011-February 4, 2012) *''Dream High (January 23, 2012-April 13, 2012) *Prosecutor Princess'' (January 23, 2012-April 13, 2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (February 11, 2012-June 23, 2012) *''The King 2 Hearts'' (April 16-2012-June 29, 2012) *''The Return of Iljimae'' (April 16, 2012-June 29, 2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (July 2, 2012-September 28, 2012) *''Queen and I'' (July 2, 2012-September 28, 2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (July 2, 2012-September 28, 2012) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (July 2, 2012-September 7, 2012) *''Wife Returns'' (September 10, 2012-February 1, 2013) *''I Need Romance'' (October 1, 2012-December 14, 2012) *''Romance Town'' (October 1, 2012-January 5, 2013) *''Pretty Young Woman'' (December 17, 2012-February 1, 2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (January 7, 2013-May 3, 2013) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (May 6, 2013-June 15, 2013) *''All About My Romance'' (May 6, 2013-June 15, 2013) 'Aniamtion' *''Atomic Betty'' (June 11, 2011-June 24, 2012) *''Bratz'' (July 12, 2010-September 26, 2012) *''Lola & Virginia'' (July 17, 2010-January 15, 2012) *''Magic Wonderland'' (June 30, 2012-September 29, 2012) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (July 14, 2010-September 28, 2012) *''Pozaman'' (July 11, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (July 15, 2010-January 19, 2012) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (July 14, 2010-September 29, 2012) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (July 13, 2010-September 27, 2012) *''Monsuno'' (May 6, 2013-June 14, 2013) *''Novi Stars'' (May 6, 2013-June 14, 2013) *''Trollz'' (July 17, 2010-June 24, 2012) *''Totally Spies!'' (October 1, 2012-February 1, 2013) *''Lalaloopsy'' (November 7, 2011-2013) *''Polly Pocket'' (November 11, 2011-2013) 'Anime' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2001-2003, June 30, 2012-April 27, 2013) *''Chinpui'' (May 5, 2013-May 19, 2013) *''Akazukin Chacha'' (2000-2003, January 26, 2013-April 28, 2013) 'Korean TV shows' *''2NE1 TV'' (September 25, 2012-February 2, 2013) 'American TV shows' *''Tales from the Crypt'' (September 29, 2012-December 29, 2012) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (September 29, 2012-December 29, 2013) 'Animation specials' *''Barbie: A Camping We Will Go'' (July 1, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Revenge of the Trix'' (December 10, 2011) *''Winx Club: The Battle for Magix'' (January 21, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Shadow of Phoenix'' (January 28, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (April 14, 2012) 'Sports Coverage' *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (August 6-14, 2011) *''2011 PBA Draft'' (August 28, 2011) *''2012 London Olympics'' (July 28, 2012-August 13, 2012) *''2012 PBA Rookie Draft'' (August 19, 2012) *''34th William Jones Cup'' (August 20-26, 2012) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 7, 2012) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez Boxing Fight'' (November 15, 2011) *''Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley'' (June 12, 2012) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''Nonito Donaire vs. Omar Narvaez Boxing Fight'' (November 8, 2011) *''PBA Dream Game 2012'' (2012) *''PLDT All-Star Basketball Challenge'' (July 21, 2012) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend'' (2011) *''Welcome to the Future Double Header: Nonito Donaire vs. Wilfrido Vasquez Boxing Fight'' (February 7, 2012) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Miss Universe'' (2010-present) *''Sarah G. Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Welcome Viva-TV'' (June 30, 2012) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Viva-TV *List of Philippine television shows *Viva Entertainment *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Innovative fare for Viva-TV *Viva-TV Corporate Profile *Viva-TV beefs up primetime lineup *Korean Dramas Premiere on Viva-TV *Viva Entertainment turns 31st year *Former Ch 2 talents beef up IBC-13 slots *Orly Mercado pulls Channel 13 to No. 4 *Viva-TV goes Anime this 2012 *A Interesting cast of 'Petrang Kabayo' *Pilot episode of 'Sabi Mo Nanay' References External links *IBC-13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Viva-TV